


Baking Wasn't Her Strong Suit, To Be Fair

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apron, F/F, Smut, ahhhhhh theyre so cute together, naked apron, shes so cute, this fic is very specific for many reasons and im sorry, trans!undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: Alphys gets home after a long day and is in for a nice surprise ;;:;;333 hooty hoo nakey time





	Baking Wasn't Her Strong Suit, To Be Fair

Alphys was tired. It had been a long, unfulfilling day and she wanted nothing more than to go home and chill out for the rest of forever.  
As she got in her car to start the journey home, she smiled wearily, remembering again what kept her going through her day.  
At least she would be waiting for her when she arrived home.  
The ride home was longer than usual, stretched out by her exhaustion. Heck, now that she was thinking about it, she wasn't sure if she would be waiting for her. She might have had to work.  
Her lower lip stuck out in a slight pout as she pulled into the apartment's driveway. Her car wasn't here.  
_Oh, well_ , she thought disappointedly. _It will only be an hour or so before she's home. I guess I can rewatch Mew Mew Kissy Kitty again..._  
Exiting the car with unabashedly sinful thoughts about anime characters, she pulled out her keys and made her way to the door, making sure she had all the papers she'd needed to bring home. As she entered, she hummed softly in an attempt to make the quiet apartment seem a little less empty.  
Alphys walked through the living room and up the stairs, but now the sound of running water made her pause. She stopped and smelled the air. Someone was baking.  
"Oh, you're home!" she said happily, walking towards the kitchen. "I didn't see your car."  
"It's in the shop, cutie," came the voice of her partner. "Remember?"  
"O-oh yeah. Well I'm so glad to hear your voice, it's been a really rough da-" Alphys stopped suddenly as she turned the corner.  
Undyne stood in front of the oven, having just pulled out a batch of brownies. She wore a pale pink apron with a faded heart adorning the front.  
The really distracting part was that she was wearing nothing else.  
Alphys' words caught in her throat and she felt her face turn a deep shade of red.  
"Um."  
"Welcome home!" Undyne smirked, clearly knowing exactly the reaction she was going to get. "What's the line again? Would you like to have dinner first? Or me?"  
She grinned even wider at Alphys' wide eyed stare.  
"U-Undyne...?" Alphys stuttered. "You, uh, you're... Um. That's..." She paused and fist pumped gently, eyes shining with gratitude. "The classic 'naked apron' from countless smutty manga and anime..." Her eyes shone with tears. "Thank you."  
Undyne kept grinning and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "Anything for you, love," she purred, picking up two brownies and walking up to her.  
"Brownie?"  
Alphys nodded enthusiastically, subtly feeling like she was forgetting something very important about Undyne's cooking, but forgetting it as she eyed her girlfriend's very visible ass.  
She immediately remembered as she took a bite of the brownie. It felt a little like she had just tried to eat a muddy rock that had been shit out by a particularly unattractive rhinoceros.  
Swallowing her pride along with the bite of brownie, she mustered a thumbs up and an unsure grin.  
"Love it?" Undyne cackled and slapped her on the back. "I knew it. I'm a great chef. The secret ingredient was chili powder. It's not food if it doesn't feel like you've been punched in the mouth, that's what I always say!"  
Alphys tried to give a hearty chuckle, but ended up almost coughing up part of the brownie.  
"You okay?" Undyne asked.  
Alphys panicked, not wanting to hurt her feelings.  
"You-you asked what I wanted first?" She spoke quietly, casually setting the brownie on the counter. "I- um. I want you."  
Undyne's brownie had been in her hand before Alphys had spoken, definitely. Afterwards, it took a very sudden, unexpected journey to the floor as Undyne tackled her lover to the floor before she even had time to blush.  
Undyne pinned Alphys arms above her head easily, watching amusedly as the smaller woman struggled weakly. "Are you sure you're really trying to escape?" Undyne asked, pleased with the sight of her girlfriend, helpless below her.  
Alphys stopped struggling immediately. "N-no."  
"Good."  
Undyne leaned in and kissed Alphys gently at first, but quickly deepening the kiss as she heard her partner's needy whimpers. Their tongues entwined and Alphys let out a small moan as she felt Undyne's length pressing up against her torso.  
They broke apart and Undyne kissed a line down her partner's neck, stopping occasionally to bite softly or leave a mark. She grinned against Alphys' skin when she heard a soft 'please'.  
"Please what?" she asked playfully, knowing that Alphys would turn beet red all over again when she said it out loud.  
"Undyne, p-please," Alphys groaned as her lover pressed her length in between her legs.  
"I don't know what you mean," Undyne teased, thrusting against her, hard. Alphys gasped.  
"Please fuck me," she breathed, wrapping her legs around Undyne to rub her aching sex against her lover's.  
Undyne groaned quietly.  
"Only because you're so cute," she mumbled, letting go of Alphys' arms and yanking her pants and underwear down her legs and throwing them to the side.  
Alphys took the opportunity to grab Undyne's face and pull it closer to kiss her again, this time deepening the kiss herself as she pulled Undyne down on top of her again.  
Undyne smiled into the kiss and kneaded Alphys' breasts through her shirt, pulling away from the kiss to admire the look of ecstasy on her face. Then she trailed her hand down to where her partner was soaking wet and thrust two fingers in, enjoying the short gasps she got from the action. She thrust the fingers in and out a few times before Alphys reached down and gripped her dick, causing her hips to twitch forward involuntarily.  
"Shit, Alphys," she whispered, thrusting her hips farther into her partner's hand and her fingers farther inside.  
"Mmm," was all Alphys could respond as they both pleasured the other the best they could while their minds clouded with lust.  
Undyne suddenly stopped Alphys' hand from moving, breathing heavily.  
"Time for dessert," she mumbled distractedly as she pulled up her apron to reveal her dick, precum smeared down the side from Alphys' hand.  
Alphys whimpered a small affirmation and Undyne pushed into her, both gasping as she bottomed out.  
"Fuck," Alphys whispered. "Oh god, Undyne."  
Undyne pulled herself out, and thrust back in, hard.  
"You feel so good," she muttered into her lover's ear as she began to move faster.  
Alphys reached out and pulled the apron to the side, exposing one of Undyne's barely concealed breasts. She tweaked the nipple, enjoying the gentle moan she got from the woman on top of her.  
"You look so good in this," Alphys managed to pant, locating her other nipple and twisting hard.  
"Fuck." Undyne shuddered, but kept going. "Damn right I do."  
They both panted with lust as the pleasure began to take its toll.  
Alphys moaned. "I-I'm gonna come."  
Undyne smiled kissed her gently, then moving a hand to rub Alphys' clit.  
"Oh my god."  
Alphys lost herself in her orgasm and Undyne pumped herself in and out a few more times before following.  
They stayed still for a few moments, their heaving breaths mixing together between them. Then, Undyne pulled herself out and flopped down on the floor next to her girlfriend.  
"So you liked it?"  
Alphys turned to face her, still slightly flushed.  
"What do you think?" she exclaimed. "You're incredible! You looked so... ahhh." Her face melted into a shy grin and Undyne laughed.  
"Well it's all ours now! Papyrus didn't seem to want it anymore."  
"That's pretty lucky...." Alphys blushed.  
Undyne wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Sure is, because you're wearing it next."

**Author's Note:**

> Yall sorry i havent updated any other fic, im too busy being super fucking gay


End file.
